


I Miss You (Chaelisa)

by Dreamofshadows



Series: Legends snapshots (Chaelisa and Jensoo) [2]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ahem lisa ahem, basically everyone around them is homophobic except their friends so chaelisa gotta be discreet, lisa wants attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamofshadows/pseuds/Dreamofshadows
Summary: Chaeyoung is bustling around the palace helping General Jisoo organise and direct palace affairs while Empress Jennie grapples with councilmen and court advisers.Lisa misses Chaeyoung and decides to take matters into her own hands
Relationships: Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Series: Legends snapshots (Chaelisa and Jensoo) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004592
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	I Miss You (Chaelisa)

Chaeyoung was hurrying down the hall in her hanbok, rushing to the upcoming meeting Jisoo had summoned her for.

She was expected to speak in front of the councilmen and she had prepared extensively. There was plenty of time left but she wanted to be early to read her notes and steel herself to face the bigoted and misogynistic members of the council who still mistrusted Chaeyoung due to her fire-wielding abilities.

Her brows furrowed as she studied the documents she was perusing when out of nowhere, a hand shot out from the shadows and snatched her wrist. Chaeyoung squeaked in shock as she was pulled into one of the empty rooms branching off from the corridor.

"May I steal you for a moment?" a familiar voice breathed against her ear.

"You have to stop doing that!" she scolded the smirking culprit as the door slid shut behind her, yet her admonishment was half-hearted.

"But I missed you, princess," Lisa said with twinkling eyes as she swiftly backed up Chaeyoung against the wall, gently taking away the papers from her hands and setting them aside without looking away from the girl. Her gaze lingered over Chaeyoung, appreciating the faint shadows on her lover's neck—remnants of her handiwork. "I missed you and I wanted to see you."

"I miss you too but I have a meeting with Jisoo and the other officials soon," Chaeyoung began firmly, breath catching in her throat as Lisa's fingers idly brushed up her arms, making her skin warm instinctively.

"I'm sure you still have plenty of time left, don't you?" Lisa asked, softly nuzzling just under her ear, her breath warm at Chaeyoung's neck. "You look a bit frazzled already, princess. I think a quick distraction is in order to help you relax, don't you think?"

She longed to give in and succumb to Lisa's husky voice with an undercurrent of sensuality hinting at just what might the distraction be.

Already, Chaeyoung felt her body reacting to Lisa's feather-light kisses being peppered down the slope of her neck. Chaeyoung pressed against the wall behind her for support, with Lisa holding her firmly as her actions grew more heated. Chaeyoung closed her eyes, swallowing down a whimper as Lisa slowly worked her up. She couldn't afford to be late and appear dishevelled in front of other people-Lisa could be _such_ a tease, delighting in seeing Chaeyoung all flustered, smug in the knowledge that she was the cause.

"Lis..." Chaeyoung said faintly, uttering a low gasp when she felt Lisa's cool fingers stray beneath her hanbok at her back, skilfully manueovering their way around fabric until they made contact with the smooth skin of her spine. It sent a jolt throughout her body, making her shudder in pleasure. "Lisa..."

Her body was a traitor, begging for more, asking for the fire to be stoked, even though the rational part of her mind kept trying to put a stop to Lisa.

But it was weakening in its resolve.

She missed Lisa too much to hold out for long, not when she remembered how tenderly Lisa kissed her last night, how hard they had to restrain themselves from giving in to passion and make love, how their hands and mouth and lips strayed across skin, mapping it and memorising the scent, the taste, the sensation of warmth and life pulsing beneath trembling fingers.

She yearned for Lisa's touch the moment Lisa woke up and left her in bed at the start of each day—they both knew that being caught together in bed would mean possible death or exile, so Lisa played safe and always left before the crack of dawn to sneak out past the stables and pretend she was out to start her daily exercises.

Chaeyoung sometimes stopped her from leaving, draping her whole body on to Lisa's back and clinging on like a second skin to coax her to stay. At times she even moved to pin Lisa down and kiss her long and hard, delaying their imminent separation. 

Thankfully for the both of them, Lisa had cultivated a will of iron and always managed to sneak away before Chaeyoung fully woke up. But in return, she dared to steal Chaeyoung away during the day, to make up for her early departure.

Chaeyoung should have expected her to make a move at such a time—Lisa had a knack of pulling her aside just before some important council meeting or other, claiming she only wanted Chaeyoung to de-stress because she worried too much.

And Chaeyoung could do little to stop her because she was the one who encouraged the attention with hungry fervour, only to wind up craving more. There was no satiating her desire for the girl who had captured her heart.

It was a miracle nobody had yet cottoned on to what they were doing.

"I won't be able to stop if you continue," Chaeyoung whined as Lisa pressed closer into her space, her hands sliding ever so surreptitiously down to her hips. "Lisa..."

"Keep saying my name like that, princess, and I really won't stop," Lisa all but groaned. She withdrew her hands and in one fluid motion managed to untie the hanbok and push it back over Chaeyoung's shoulders. She grinned when Chaeyoung's mouth dropped open in amazement.

"Time is of essence, princess, as I'm sure you're well aware."

Lisa lowered her head down, nosing at Chaeyoung's collarbones and softly nipping at the skin there, humming in satisfaction when Chaeyoung's hands scrambled for purchase and tugged on her hair, drowning in desire and such terrible _want._ Lisa hadn't touched her again since that blissful night they were caught out in the storm and Chaeyoung yearned to recreate that same release they had conquered together that time.

"Lisa...Lisa _please..."_

Lisa relented, raising her eyes to just to make certain she was not pushing her lover too far to the edge. Nothing about Chaeyoung's head tilted backwards told her that the fire-bearer wanted her to stop at all. Lisa gave an experimental lick at Chaeyoung's collarbone, eliciting an airy whimper in return.

"Please," Chaeyoung breathed. Her eyes met Lisa's as she weakly raised her head.

"Please what, princess?" Lisa purred. Her fingers reached upwards, tracing circles underneath the white slip Chaeyoung wore beneath her hanbok. She smiled innocently when Chaeyoung drew a sharp breath as Lisa's hands strayed dangerously close to her front, playfully grazing around her bust.

"Please stop," Chaeyoung said, trying to summon an edge to her tone, "I mean it Lisa."

"Well darling, I don't see you pushing my hands away." At the same time, Lisa's hands cupped Chaeyoung's chest, gently fondling her breasts as Chaeyoung bit her lip to stifle her moan.

"This is so unfair," Chaeyoung mumbled. Her hands were still around Lisa's neck, gripping on to her collar for support because she didn't trust herself to stand all by herself, not when she felt her bones gradually melting the longer lisa's hands grazed her body.

"Unfair is my middle name," Lisa grinned, pausing in her teasing to peck Chaeyoung on the forehead.

"You're mean," Chaeyoung huffed. "How would you like it if I came to distract you while you're doing exercises with the soldiers?"

"I'd be more pissed to have everyone else's eyes on what's mine more than anything but otherwise, I wouldn't say no to such a welcome sight." Lisa's eyes were bright, lips hovering right over Chaeyoung's. Once they closed the gap, Chaeyoung knew her crumbling resolve would shatter to pieces. The coil of searing heat in her gut travelled southward, pooling in her groin and she shifted slightly, brushing against Lisa's thighs. The action had her stifle a whine. She needed more friction right there and then.

Lisa was fully aware as she obligingly shifted her knee, raising it upwards ever so slightly so as to gently nudge Chaeyoung's thighs apart.

"Pervert." Chaeyoung whispered, holding a breath. She was still struggling to maintain her self-preservation, a fight she was clearly losing. And then she made the mistake of glancing up at Lisa: the loving way Lisa was eyeing her had Chaeyoung finally giving in.

"Only for you," Lisa breathed. She swooped down and captured her lips in a bruising kiss.

Chaeyoung returned the kiss with just as much enthusiasm as she clung to Lisa's neck and pressed forward, burrowing into Lisa, wanting nothing more than to fuse with her right there in the bare room as they swayed. Both their hearts climbed to dizzying heights as Lisa pressed her up against the wall, tilting her head without breaking contract as she hoisted Chaeyoung up from her hips with sheer strength.

No stranger to such nonchalant displays of strength, it still made Chaeyoung's heart flutter unevenly. Before she knew it, her ankles were securely hooked around Lisa's waist and their chests were pressed together as Lisa kissed her like she hadn't seen her in months. It was hard and passionate and they fought to be closer to each other, to consume and steal each other's breath. Lisa's tongue could dance so adroitly but gently, never overwhelming Chaeyoung but drawing out a sensual dance as an equal partner.

Heat flushed their cheeks red when they pulled apart for air, panting; Chaeyoung stared at Lisa's dishevelled bangs and plush lips, her blown pupils and her scrunched nose.

"I want you," Lisa said hoarsely, her eyes dark with longing.

And gods, Chaeyoung wanted her too. Badly. She took Lisa's face in her hands, pressing hurried kisses to her lips in between gasping out words.

"We," _kiss_ , "can't," _kiss_ , "because," _kiss_ , "we'll," _kiss_ , "be caught," Chaeyoung told her. She pulled back enough to look Lisa in the eyes again. "We really really can't Lisa. We're so careful not to do it during the night and now you want to have me in broad daylight? Not that I'm entirely opposed to it, to be honest, but there's more people wandering around..."

"It's not just like that," Lisa attempted to explain, clearly frustrated with something. She lowered Chaeyoung without taking her hands away from around her hips, holding her until Chaeyoung's stance steadied.

"Then what is it?" Chaeyoung asked gently. She stroked Lisa's cheek as the captain sighed.

"I miss you, princess. I miss us. I miss going to the beach and reading and hanging out in our garden. We've all gotten so busy with duties now...I...I just miss you."

And indeed, it had been a flurry of endless chores and diplomatic tasks to be fulfilled on the daily, largely on Chaeyoung's part as she fluttered around trying to help Jisoo as her administrative understudy while Jisoo helped Jennie file and organise paperwork.

Chaeyoung softened, gently rubbing circles on Lisa's cheekbones. "I miss you too. So much. I dream that we're back at the hut so many times throughout the day."

Lisa sighed deeply again, resting her forehead on Chaeyoung's. "So what do you say we head out somewhere? Just take off, only us two. Ditch everything else. Have some time to ourselves, away from anyone else."

Her hands strayed dangerously close in between Chaeyoung's legs and Chaeyoung caught her breath at the same time as she swathed Lisa's hands away. She commended herself for resisting the sight of Lisa's gorgeously long fingers toying with her skirt.

" _Lalisa_ , I have-"

"Sorry, sorry, I wasn't thinking," Lisa apologised hastily, "But what about my idea, hmm? I'll put together a picnic, how about it? And we'll go to our garden and just...have some quiet time to ourselves. Unwind. Have some one-on-one with each other." She tilted her head. "You could use with a break, you've been quite the busy little bee recently."

"Aww, you missed me that much? Don't I make up for it each night?" Chaeyoung cooed, internally swooning at Lisa's eager efforts to spend time with her.

"But we'd be tired and sleepy—"

"Excuse me? You say I'm tired when I'd be having you on the verge of screaming profanities?"

"I want to spend proper time with you and...talk about things with you, Park Chaeyoung." Lisa rested her head on Chaeyoung's shoulders, sighing as Chaeyoung stroked down her back. "There's so much about you that I still have to discover. I want to savour every moment together any time we can get it."

Chaeyoung smiled as she turned over the proposition in her head, liking the sound of a quiet rest of the day spent in Lisa's presence. She tapped Lisa to make her face up again, giving her lover a quick peck as she pulled up her hanbok and tidied herself up.

"It's a date," Chaeyoung promised, patting her hair and smoothing her front. "I'll meet you in three hours at the back of the stables, okay? Wait for my signal."

Lisa gave her a dopey smile as Chaeyoung grabbed her papers. She was about to walk out when she paused, as though debating her next course of action. Without warning, Chaeyoung turned around and swiftly pulled Lisa down from her shirt to give her one more kiss before she barrelled out of the room, blushing profusely.

Alone in the empty room, Lisa simply leaned back against a wall and closed her eyes, enjoying the ghostly warmth still caressing her lips from Chaeyoung's kiss.


End file.
